Double Trouble
by bikinakun
Summary: Han Ahreum. Umur tidak diketahui. Model misterius yang kian menanjak namanya diantara sekian banyaknya wajah-wajah cantik di dunia permodelan. Yoo Seonho. 15 tahun. Anak lelaki biasa. Well, setidaknya ia anak lelaki biasa dibalik tumpukan make-up dan wig yang senantiasa merubahnya menjadi model luar biasa. Guanlin/Seonho, Minhyun/Seonho, ?/Seonho. Wannaone, pd101 fic.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Seonho, all Wannaone members terutama Minhyun dan Guanlin, Minki, Hyungseob dan lain-lainya (masih kejutan heheheh)

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho, Minhyun x Seonho, ? x Seonho

Genre: Comedy, romance, your typical cliché fluff romantic crossdressing fic :)

.

.

.

Semua bermula dari sebuah rentetan kebetulan.

Kebetulan, salah seorang model untuk pemotretan hari itu pingsan di lokasi, entah karena kepanasan atau kurang makan. Kebetulan, sang photographer membawa keluarganya ikut pergi bekerja – ingin menyempatkan sejenak waktu liburan bersama di tengah jadwalnya yang sangat padat bulan tersebut. Kebetulan, kapal yang merupakan satu-satunya alat transportasi keluar-masuk pulau tropis yang digunakan sebagai lokasi pemotretan sedang dalam perbaikan karena menabrak terumbu karang pagi tadi, menutup kemungkinan untuk memanggil model pengganti.

Di saat para manager dan staff majalah dilanda panik karena model yang tak kunjung sadar (alasannya bermacam-macam: dari yang khawatir akan keadaan modelnya, yang khawatir akan dipecat karena gagal mengirimkan bahan sesuai deadline, khawatir akan dipotong gajinya karena jikalau menambah semalam lagi menginap di pulau tropis ini akan melampaui budget yang disediakan) sang stylist dengan mata elangnya mengintai keseluruhan situasi. Menimbang solusi.

1.) Melanjutkan pemotretan dengan kekurangan satu model.

Jawaban: _Impossible_. Koleksi busana musim panas baru dari designer ternama yang menjadi tema utama issue bulan depan, kalau sampai ditampilkan tidak lengkap bisa menimbulkan konsekuensi yang berakhir dengan dipenggalnya kepala sang stylist.

2.) Menunggu sampai sang model sadar.

Jawaban: _Unlikely_. Tubuhnya masih tergeletak lunglai di bawah perlindungan pohon terdekat. Dan jika dalam waktu dekat dia sadar, toh tidak akan berada dalam kondisi untuk langsung bekerja. _Nonono_ , se- _killer_ apapun bawahannya menjuluki Minki, ia bukan orang sekejam itu.

3.) Menunda pemotretan.

Jawaban: _The only sane choice_. Ya, satu-satunya pilihan yang masuk akal. Namun amat sangat menyebalkan. Pilihan ini berarti semua persiapan yang sudah mereka lakukan hari ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Mulai dari make-up, hairdo, styling, set-up lokasi dan segala macam kerumitannya, _poof_ begitu saja.

Minki mengigit bibirnya. Walaupun tahu keputusan mana yang harus diambil, tetapi ia masih tak puas.

 _Pasti ada cara lain… pilihan lain…_

Ia berniat memanggil sang photographer untuk memulai sesi pemotretan solo, paling tidak mengambil gambar model-model lainnya yang sudah dalam kondisi siap, namun seketika pandangannya jatuh pada anak remaja disamping pria berkamera tersebut.

Tinggi, kurus, berkaki-tangan jenjang dan kulit yang mulus. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama tubuh remaja itu sembari melangkah maju, kini dengan semangat yang kian membara. Apalagi ketika mendapati wajah sang remaja menatapnya balik nan lugu. Senyuman licik mengembang di bibirnya

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

"Adek manis… Boleh nggak, Hyung minta tolong?"

Dan begitulah bagaimana, secara kebetulan, Yoo Seonho, anak berumur tigabelas tahun dan berjenis kelamin laki-laki, memulai karirnya sebagai model busana perempuan.

.

.

.

 _2 tahun kemudian_

.

"Seonho."

Satu kata itu cukup untuk menaikkan bulu kuduk di tengkuknya, membuatnya meletakkan kembali kue kering dari jemarinya kembali ke dalam toples yang sudah setengah kosong.

"A-ahhahaha, Hyung, ngagetin aja muncul tiba-tiba," ucapnya sambil melontarkan senyuman yang lebih menyerupai ringisan.

Pria dihadapannya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, menyolek remahan kue di ujung bibirnya, lalu melirik ke arah toples di atas meja. Seonho menelan ludah, mempersiapkan kuping untuk ceramahan sang stylist rangkup manager pribadinya yang kurang lebih sudah ia hafalkan bunyinya, saking seringnya mendengarkan.

Namun bukannya celotehan nyaring, Hyungnya justru menghela napas yang hampir tak terdengar, menghempaskan tubuh ke atas sofa disamping Seonho, kemudian merampas toples camilan tersebut dan memakan isinya.

Seonho pun terbelalak. "…Hyung marah ya?"

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya lirikan datar. Ia kontan panik dan meremas lengan baju pria di sebelahnya. "Minki-hyung, jangan marah dong, Seonho janji gak bakal diem-diem nyemilin makanan gak sehat lagi! Ya Hyung ya? Please? Jangan marah Hyung, Seonho minta maaf…"

Satu, dua, tiga detik. Tiga kedipan. Dan Minki meremat pipi Seonho sebelum remaja itu bisa lanjut berkata-kata.

"Ihh dasar gemesinnn! Nak ayam! Siapa yang ngajarin kamu kaya gini, hah? Mau diculik om-om genit ya?" semburnya sambil mengusak-usak wajah Seonho tanpa iba.

"Awuwuwuduuuudu syagitt hyunngggg," isak sang pemilik pipi yang kini pink kemerahan. Ia mengelusnya sedih. Yah, asal Hyungnya tidak jadi marah, jadi korban aniyaya tidak berkepripipi-tembaman pun tak apalah. "Tapi tumben gak ngomel…"

Minki mendengus, "Hyung udah capek, sampe mulutku berbusa juga kamu gabakal berenti ngemil kalo ada jajanan. Untuk perutmu perut gentong, makan segimanapun tetep kerempeng." Melirik Seonho yang terlihat malu, ia lanjut berbicara, mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. "Lagian itu hak kamu kok. Lagi masa pertumbuhan, masa Hyung mau larang-larang terus kalo memang kamu laper. Kalo mama papamu tau, ntar bukannya taun depan, sekarang juga kamu disuruh berhenti jadi model."

Kalimat terakhir membuat mereka berdua terdiam. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mengira kejadian dua tahun silam akan berlanjut sampai sekarang. Seonho hanya menyetujui permintaan Minki karena kesuksesan pemotretan entah mengapa jadi bergantung kepadanya. Tidak ada salahnya membantu orang sekaligus mempercepat pekerjaan ayahnya, pikirnya saat itu. Namun siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa Seonho bisa berubah menjadi sosok perempuan yang begitu cantik. Ide yang mulanya dianggap konyol nyatanya brilian, terbukti ketika ayahnya sendiri mengakui betapa _photogenic_ putra sulungnya tersebut.

Tawaran demi tawaran bermunculan untuk 'model baru majalah _Dazed_ ' yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Seonho, dan meskipun awalnya ia ragu menerimanya, kesempatan mencari uang jajan sendiri terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan. Sebagai seseorang yang tidak punya mimpi menjadi selebriti, ini situasi yang sangat pas untuknya. Dapat memperoleh nafkah tambahan tanpa harus mengorbankan privasi.

Jangan ditanya betapa senangnya Minki sewaktu Seonho setuju menjadi modelnya. Baginya, mentransformasi remaja manis dan tampan tersebut menjadi seorang perempuan idaman adalah tantangan dan pekerjaan yang amat seru. Ia tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

Tetap saja, ada batas untuk segalanya.

Seiring bertambahnya usia Seonho, semakin sulit menyamarkan identitas sebenarnya. Tinggi badannya terus bertambah, dan walaupun itu merupakan hal yang positif dalam dunia permodelan, bahu yang semakin melebar dan jakun yang semakin menonjol menandakan akhir yang mendekat bagi pekerjaannya sebagai model busana perempuan.

Mereka sepakat untuk berhenti saat Seonho memasuki SMA, satu tahun lagi, juga agar ia bisa lebih memfokuskan diri ke pelajarannya.

"Yap, udah cukup melamunnya," seru Minki, menepukkan tangannya untuk membuyarkan lamunan. Ia mengusap rambut Seonho, membuat sang remaja mengerjapkan matanya lugu. "Sekarang waktunya _makeover_."

Oh-oh. Ada nada kurang menyenangkan dibalik ucapan Minki barusan. Seonho mengangkat kepalanya, berhadapan langsung dengan cengiran 'malaikat' Minki yang bisa membuat setan sekalipun ketakutan.

"Malem ini kamu bakal pake dress _Valentino._ Jangan salahin Hyung kalo misalnya kamu gabisa napas ya." Entah dari mana munculnya korset beige dalam genggaman Minki sekarang, tapi Seonho tahu benda itu akan membawakannya banyak penderitaan.

"Noooooo!"

"Heh, nak ayam, jangan lari! Siapa suruh makan kebanyakan tadi siang, udah Hyung suruh tahan dulu biar perutnya gak buncit! Sini!"

.

.

.

"Guanlin. Hey, Guanlin?" Senapan jari di telinganya melepas terawangannya dari balik jendela mobil. Ia menoleh kepada _bandmate_ yang memanggilnya.

"Ya? Kenapa Hyung?"

"Kamu yang kenapa, dari tadi diajakin ngomong nggak nyaut. Ada apaan sih?" Pahanya sedikit tergencet karena pergerakan pria di sebelahnya yang mengikuti jejak pandangnya barusan.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Guanlin singkat, tak nyaman dengan posisi dan kekepoan temannya yang lebih tua. "Sungwoon-hyung balik duduk aja please, sempit nih."

Sahutan nakal terdengar dari arah kursi depan. "Bohong," ujar seseorang yang duduk tepat didepannya. "Tadi Guanlin lagi ngeliatin billboardnya Ceci tuh, yang ada cewek cantiknya. Sampe mau ngiler dia."

"Apaan, nggak lah. Jihoon-hyung sendiri kali yang matanya geleweran," protesnya percuma, karena sekarang makhluk-makhluk kurang topik pembicaraan mulai geger menggodanya.

"Bahasa apa itu geleweran, ahahaha!" Jihoon tertawa mengejek, sementara disampingnya Woojin sampai memutar badan. "Ohohohoho Guanlin naksir? Naksir nih?"

"Ututututu _our maknae_ udah gede juga rupanya~"

"Cewek yang mana nih, jadi penasaran."

Di tengah keributan yang semakin menjadi, satu suara muncul mengheningkan cuapan ramai untuk sesaat.

"Han Ahreum. Model yang kalian bicarakan, namanya Han Ahreum." Suara merdu tersebut berasal dari Hwang Minhyun yang sedang duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya, amat berkontradiksi dengan kehebohan yang pecah disekelilingnya.

"Uwoooh Minhyun-hyung bahkan udah tau namanya, kenal ya?"

"Duh Guanlin saingannya sama Minhyun nih, semangat ya nak."

"Ishh Hyung apa-apaan dah, pada ngaco!" Guanlin menepis jari Jinyoung yang menoelnya usil, kemudian balik melirik ke arah Minhyun.

"Kamu tau anaknya darimana?" tanya Daniel kepada Minhyun.

"Dari majalah." Dengan santainya pria berwajah rubah tersebut menjawab, membuat beberapa temannya mendegus kesal.

Jaehwan memutar bola matanya. "Yaelah, kirain kenal."

"Bakal kenal kok, malam ini." Lagi-lagi jawaban santai yang mengguncang dunia.

"Woy apaan tuh maksudnya."

"Minhyun-hyung ngeri juga ya kalo udah ngincer orang," gidik Daehwi dengan ekpresi terkesima.

"Gercep! Gercep!" Ong menimpali, memimpin seisi mobil untuk mengikuti _chanting_ nya.

Jisung lah satu-satunya yang cukup dewasa untuk meredakan tingkah liar mereka. "Hush, diem dulu, Minhyun mau ngomong tuh."

Semua mata menuju Minhyun, mendapati pria tersebut terkekeh kecil. "Maaf mengecewakan, tapi mau nggak mau pasti aku, dan juga Guanlin, berkenalan dengannya malam ini." Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan pertanyaan Guanlin yang bahkan belum terlontar. "Karena kita bertiga dijadwalkan photoshoot bersama."

Kali ini Jaehwan menepuk jidatnya. "Yaelah, kirain bakal ada skandal love triangle gitu. Gak seru ah."

"Cuma Minhyun sama Guanlian aja? Kok aku nggak diajak."

"Ya, karena cuma mereka berdua yang dianggep cukup tinggi buat masuk fashion magazine."

Guanlin tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar alasan yang Jisung utarkan ke Sungwoon. "Minum susu yang banyak ya, Hyung," ejeknya sambil menepuk pundak Sungwoon.

Alhasil Guanlin memperoleh sebuah cubitan pedas di lengannya. Teriakannya ditelan oleh bunyi klakson yang beradu keras saat lampu hijau akhirnya menyala setelah sekian lamanya.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepala, senyum geli terukir di wajahnya. "Dasar anak-anak, sukanya main asumsi. Yah, walaupun…" Ia melempar lirikan terakhir ke arah billboard yang semakin menjauh diluar jendela. "Cantik juga…"

TBC

.

.

.

…Apa kabar semua? Maafkan daku yang lama nggak muncul dan bukannya lanjutin hyungcaptor seonho atopun bikin kelanjutannya with you malah bikin fic baru :')) tapi daku tak tahan untuk tidak menulis ini hahaha! Sedih karena fic dengan seonho sebagai main character makin berkurang belakangan ini, karena itu jadi pengen nambahin hehe. Meskipun update bakal jarang karena saya lagi super sibuk kerja, tapi gapapa ya? *dihajar sekampung*

Seperti yang tertulis, pairingnya ada Guanho, ada Minhyun x Seonho (enaknya manggil apa ya? Masa minho? Ntar ngeblur lagi…) dan ada mysterious guy x Seonho hehehe pokoknya all x seonho lah, favoritku :D Dan yang masih ngikutin pasti tau ini terinpirasinya dari akdong detective episode waktu hyungseob sama seonho crossdress :)))) ya saya memang lemah sama yang begituan, seonho cantik super ah nyebelin, mana badannya bagus lagi jadi cewek :)))))

Alurnya gak bakal terlalu serius karena kehidupan ini sudah cukup memusingkan (paan dah) intinya nulis ini juga stress reliever buat saya, jadi expect a lot of cheesy, cliché tropes and the likes, and moga gak muntah ya :') abaikan plot, karena tidak akan berkualitas, pokoknya ini fluff untuk memuaskan hati yang lelah hahaha jadi dibaca ringan aja.

Ohiya sedikit penjelasan, di universe ini wannaone tetep exist sebagai idol group, cuma bukan dari reality show, jadi tidak saling mengenal dengan anak" pd101 lainnya.

Sekian untuk afterword yang kepanjangan seperti biasa, semoga enjoy bacanya dan saya sayang kalian semua :***


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Seonho, all Wannaone members terutama Minhyun dan Guanlin, Minki, Hyungseob dan lain-lainnya (masih kejutan heheheh)

Pairing: Minhyun x Seonho, Guanlin x Seonho, ? x Seonho

Genre: Comedy, romance, your typical cliché fluff romantic crossdressing fic :)

.

.

.

Seonho yakin dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi. Kehidupan singkatnya akan berakhir begitu saja, tanpa pernah merasakan masa-masa SMA, kuliah, kerja, menikah— _heck_ , dia bahkan belum pernah ciuman ataupun pacaran. Matanya mulai berair.

"Mama, Papa, Seungho… Mongshil… Aku sayang kalian semua… Selamat ting–Uhuk!"

Tepukan ganas di punggung memotong singkat ucapan terakhirnya, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan kaya orang sekarat gitu deh. Cuma dipakein korset, biasanya juga nggak papa," cibir Minki yang sedang mempersiapkan aksesoris pelengkap busana pemotretan.

Sekarat adalah kata yang sangat tepat menggambarkan kondisi Seonho saat ini, karena ia positif asupan oksigennya sudah terhambat selama lima menit lamanya. Semenjak benda iblis ini mulai membelenggu torsonya. "Gabisa napas Hyung…! Seonho udah mau mati rasanya," desahnya sesak.

"Hyung udah peringatin dari kemaren. Kamunya yang ngeyel." Minki dengan tak acuh mengangkat sebuah kalung perak, menerawangnya, dan berputar badan. "Sini cobain dulu, Hyung mau liat cocok apa ngga sama bajunya."

Namun yang dipanggil tak bergeming dari duduknya. Ia justru memucat. Sambil memegangi perutnya.

"…Seonho? Sakit beneran ya? Mau Hyung longgar–"

Belum sempat menawarkan bantuan, Seonho sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan Minki. Ia menyusul langkah sang remaja yang sekarang mengunci diri di dalam toilet, lalu menggedor pintunya. "Sini keluar dulu, kalo kekencengan Hyung longgarin… Seonho, buka pintunya dong, kamu gak kenapa-kenapa kan? Seonho!"

Cukup lama ia menunggu tanpa ada jawaban, dan Minki mulai takut anak didiknya itu pingsan dalam toilet. Ia berancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu dan hampir saja beradu kening dengan kayu jati kalau saja refleknya seperdetik lebih lambat. Melangkah keluar dengan wajah damai dan sejahtera, adalah anak ayam yang membuatnya khawatir setengah mati beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hmm? Hyung ngapain berdiri disitu? Oh, nungguin toilet ya? Ayo ayo silahkan, tapi aku saranin sih jangan masuk dulu Hyung…"

"Kamu yang ngapain! Tiba-tiba pucet terus lari ke toilet, ngumpet didalem lama banget, Hyung kira kamu pingsan tau!" Meskipun jengkel melihat ekspresinya yang tanpa dosa, sebenarnya Minki sangat lega melihat Seonho baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Udah nggak apa-apa tuh, korsetnya?"

Seonho mengangguk dengan senyuman khas pipi tembamnya, mengelus-elus perutnya. "Sudah kosong soalnya. Hehe."

Butuh waktu satu detik untuk mengartikan jawaban itu, dan tepat setelahnya Minki baru menyadari aroma kurang menyenangkan yang menyebar disekitarnya. Ia langsung menutup hidungnya dan berteriak.

"Nakayammmm!"

.

"Wig?"

"Check."

"Topi?"

"Check."

"Sunglass?"

"Check. Udah semua kok Hyung, ayo berangkat nanti macet!" rengek Seonho kepada Hyungnya yang masih saja berkutat dengan tas peralatan.

"Iya iya, yok." Minki akhirnya beranjak menuju Seonho yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam mobil, lengkap dengan penyamarannya.

Memang cukup merepotkan, tetapi mereka lebih memilih berhati-hati merahasiakan identitas asli Seonho sebisa mungkin. Sebagai stylist eksklusif Han Ahreum, Minki lah yang menangani segala perihal busana, tata rambut dan aksesoris yang akan dikenakan sang model. Hal-hal seperti berkomunikasi dengan staff dan klien pun sebagian besar diambil alih olehnya. Fashion show? Tawaran untuk tampil sudah menggunung, namun tidak pernah satupun diambil. Terlalu riskan jika harus berganti baju di depan sekian banyak orang. Jadi pada dasarnya, rangkuman pekerjaan Seonho hanyalah hadir, duduk manis saat didandani, berpose untuk kamera, lalu pamit pulang. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Karena itu, meskipun terhitung senior di dunia permodelan (standard _expert_ untuk seorang model adalah dua tahun – dan tahun ini merupakan tahun ketiga Seonho aktif bekerja) ia tidak punya banyak kenalan apalagi teman sesama model.

Banyak rumor yang bermunculan dari sikapnya tersebut, entah bahwa Han Ahreum adalah anak tiri seorang chaebol, anak gelap pejabat, antisosial, sombong dan semacamnya. Semakin terkenal dirinya, semakin banyak gosip yang beredar. Seonho mah, masa bodoh. Toh itu semua tidak benar.

Sesampainya mereka di lokasi, Minki memarkirkan mobilnya lalu merapikan wig Seonho. "Sana turun dulu, langsung cari Hyungseob ya."

Nama tersebut sukses menghidupkan semangat Seonho. Ia memang tidak punya sahabat model, tetapi seorang Ahn Hyungseob lebih dari cukup untuk menghiburnya saat bekerja. Make-up artis muda itu adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui rahasia Han Ahreum, dan oleh sebab itu Seonho bebas berteman dengannya sedekat apapun yang ia mau.

Sambil membungkuk kepada staff-staff yang ia lewati, Seonho berlari kecil ke ruang make-up dan melesat masuk dengan ceria. "Hyungseob-hyung!"

"Sshh! Suaramu!" Hyungseob buru-buru menariknya dan menutup pintu. "Kamu ya, kalo di tempat kerja panggil aku Oppa, O-p-p-a! Kalo sampe kedengeran orang lain gimana?"

"Oops, lupa. Hehehe. Maaf _oppa_ ~" godanya genit. Hyungseob bergidik, kemudian tertawa di detik berikutnya.

"Dasar nak ayam. Yok langsungan," ujarnya sambil mengarahkan Seonho ke meja rias. "Hari ini pokoknya aku harus dandanin kamu secantik-cantiknya."

"Hahaha, semangat banget, dalam rangka apa Hyung?"

"Supaya kamu nggak dihujat sama fans-fans Wannaone."

Seonho mendelik heran. "Hah? Dihujat? Kok bisa? Apaan tuh Wannaone?"

"Duh, kamu ya, ABG mana yang nggak tau Wannaone coba? Mereka tuh idol group yang lagi ngetop-ngetopnya sekarang," jawab Hyungseob sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Yaa aku kan emang gak gitu ngerti soal idol… Kecuali BtoB! Aku suka semua lagu mereka!" Ia terkekeh melihat respon Hyungseob yang memutar bola matanya. Kegemarannya terhadap group tersebut memang bukan rahasia lagi bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya. "Tapi Hyung, emang kalo udah dandan cantik terus jadinya nggak dihujat gitu? Perasaan bakal sama aja…"

Sebagai model populer, tentu bukan pertama kalinya Seonho bekerjasama dengan aktor, penyanyi, maupun idol terkenal. Untuk aktor dan penyanyi sih tidak begitu masalah, tetapi jikalau ada pose yang dianggap 'terlalu dekat' oleh para fans sang idol, jangan tanya berapa banyak komentar tidak menyenangkan yang akan dilontarkan kepadanya. Untungnya Han Ahreum tidak memiliki media sosial, dan Seonho sendiri juga kurang peduli dengan tanggapan para fans fanatik. Minki menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengambil pusing hal-hal semacam itu. _Resiko pekerjaan,_ katanya.

"Iya sih, tapi paling nggak mereka gabisa ngatain kamu jelek. Kalo masih juga, berarti pada bohong."

Kali ini giliran Seonho yang menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada-ada aja Hyung," balasnya geli.

Duapuluh menit kemudian, refleksi di cermin menunjukkan bahwa Hyungseob benar-benar menepati kata-katanya.

"Duh, cantiknya anak didikku," puji Minki, merapikan kalung mutiara palsu yang baru ia pasangkan ke Seonho.

Rambut bergelombang terurai dibawah ikatan kepangan _fishtail_ jatuh dengan apiknya menyusuri kedua bahunya. Lengkap dengan gaun hitam mewah dan make-up yang sempurna, tak akan ada yang meragukan bahwa makhluk mempesona ini adalah wanita sungguhan.

Melihat bagaimana kedua Hyungnya nampak puas, Seonho ikut senang. Ia meneguk sebotol air mineral sebelum berdehem dan mengetes tenggorokannya. Tinggikan, tanpa terlalu dibuat-buat. Beruntung suaranya relatif halus untuk seorang lelaki.

"Ah, aargh, ehem. Hehe… Ahreum sudah siap!"

.

Minhyun tertegun. Merasa tertipu. Karena jika dilihat secara langsung, Han Ahreum _jauh_ lebih cantik daripada foto-foto yang terpampang di majalah kakak perempuannya. Semenjak manager menuntunnya dan Guanlin masuk ke ruang pemotretan, tatapannya merekat pada sosok bertubuh ramping dibawah sinar lampu sorot.

Lain halnya dengan Guanlin, yang nampaknya sengaja menghindar dan memalingkan matanya dari sang model. (Meskipun jika Minhyun tidak terlampau sibuk terkesima, ia akan mendapati bandmatenya sekilas mencuri-curi pandang.)

Asisten photographer menepuk rekannya untuk berhenti sejenak, mengabarkan kedatangan Minhyun dan Guanlin. Perkenalan mereka sebatas saling membungkuk dan mengucapkan nama masing-masing karena sang photographer segera menyuruh ketiganya bersiap untuk ambil posisi. Dan _ah_ , ia sudah bisa membayangkan betapa hebohnya reaksi para member dan fans jika apa mereka lakukan sekarang benar-benar naik cetak.

"Guanlin, coba senderkan kepalamu di paha Ahreum – ya, seperti itu, lebih dekat lagi. Minhyun, kamu rangkul pinggangnya ya. Yak, bagus, tahan, tahan. Oke!"

Minhyun menghela napas di sela jeda singkat untuk _touch up_ make-up dan merapikan busana. Entah apa yang dipikirkan atasannya ketika menerima tawaran pemotretan ini. Apakah mereka sudah lupa kekacauan yang terjadi terakhir kalinya Daniel melakukan projek bersama kaum hawa? Sungguh, ia tak mau jika Ahreum sampai diteror oleh fansnya.

Namun seakan sengaja menambah kekhawatirannya, arahan dari sang photographer semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sekarang Minhyun yang duduk di sofa. Ahreum berdiri di kanannya Minhyun, terus Guanlin, bangun dulu dari lantai, ke sebelah Ahreum. Nah. Minhyun gandeng Ahreum, terus cium tangannya ya. Guanlin kamu taruh satu tangan di lututnya Ahreum, terus yang satunya lagi pegang mukanya. Lebih dekat lagi. Ayo, jangan kaku-kaku," tegurnya ringan.

Melirik ke arah Guanlin, Minhyun bisa melihat bagaimana _bandmate_ nya tersebut tampak nervous. Ia turut prihatin. Karena penampilannya yang dewasa, terkadang orang mudah melupakan bahwa Guanlin sebenarnya baru berumur enambelas tahun dan pengalamannya melakukan _skinship_ bersama lawan jenis amat terbatas. Terutama karena harus menjaga image nya sebagai seorang idol.

Tawa merdu terlepas dari bibir gadis disampingnya, membuat keduanya spontan menengok.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menggigit kok," candanya. " _Relax_. Ini hanya photoshoot. Anggap saja kau sedang latihan akting, bagaimana? Atau kau boleh membayangkanku sebagai sepotong ayam goreng raksasa."

Guanlin tak sempat menahan dengusan geli yang lolos dari hidungnya. "Ah, maaf," ucapnya segera menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan. "Kenapa ayam goreng?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hehehe… Siapa coba yang tidak suka ayam goreng? Kurasa berhadapan dengan ayam goreng raksasa akan jadi imajinasi yang menyenangkan," balasnya riang.

Minhyun hampir menimpali bahwa itu terdengar sedikit mengerikan, tetapi pembawaan Guanlin yang terlihat jauh lebih santai membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya Ahreum tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

Benar saja, setelahnya semua berjalan lancar. Segala kecanggungan dan ketegangan Guanlin dengan mudahnya dilunturkan oleh beberapa patah kata dari Ahreum. Gadis itu bahkan turut membantu menuntun mereka mengikuti kemauan photographer, sehingga pemotretan dapat diselesaikan lebih cepat dari jadwal. Minhyun sungguh salut. Professional memang beda, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk bantuannya," ucap Minhyun sambil menunduk sopan kepada Ahreum yang sedang bersiap pergi. "Maaf kami sudah merepotkan." Guanlin mengikuti jejaknya, mengangguk malu-malu.

Sang model nampak terkejut akan kedatangan mereka, namun dengan cepat balas membungkuk. "Ah, tidak masalah! Yongshin-ahjusshi sering keasyikan sendiri kalau sudah pegang kamera, yang belum terbiasa berkerja bersamanya pasti bingung! Awalnya aku juga sama kok. Untuk pengalaman pertama dipotret Ahjusshi, kalian sudah sangat bagus," hiburnya dengan senyuman manis.

Tanpa sadar Minhyun pun ikut tersenyum. "Semua itu karena bimbingan Ahreum-ssi."

Ahreum baru saja akan mengutarakan balasan ketika namanya dipanggil oleh pria tampan – cantik bahkan – berambut pirang.

"Aku ijin pulang duluan ya. Managerku sudah menunggu."

Minhyun mengangguk, meskipun sebenarnya ia masih ingin bercakap-cakap dengan gadis misterius ini. Nampaknya Guanlin berpendapat sama, karena di detik berikutnya dia merentangkan tangan seolah hendak menahan kepergiannya. "Uh–um, terimakasih, tadi."

Tangannya yang menggantung diudara ditarik kembali, untuk menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Mata bulat Ahreum menyipit dengan tawa. "Ahaha! Iya, sama-sama. Bye-bye!" Dengan lambaian tangan dan langkah kaki yang jenjang, sang model melesat pergi bagaikan hembusan angin lalu. Meninggalkan dua lelaki yang terpaku di tempat layaknya rumput jalanan.

"Hei, ngapain kalian melamun? Ayo balik ke dorm, jarang-jarang bisa pulang secepat ini," sahut manager yang menemukan kedua artisnya memandang ke kekosongan.

"Oh, Hyung… Bagaimana kalau kita makan ayam goreng dulu?" Guanlin mengusulkan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba minta ayam goreng?"

"Sounds good," timpal Minhyun. "Ayok. Sesekali gapapa ya Hyung? Aku yang traktir deh."

Sang manager hanya bisa mengikuti sambil terbingung-bingung, tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan keduanya tiba-tiba mengidam makan ayam goreng.

.

"Cieee yang katanya gatau Wannaone tapi langsung akrab sama member-membernya!" seru Hyungseob begitu pintu mobil tertutup.

"Eh? Akrab gimana?" tanya Seonho sembari melepas wignya dan melemparnya ke jog belakang. Sungguh, kepalanya amat sangat gatal!

"Tuh tadi, becandaan terus sepanjang photoshoot. Tumben-tumbenan kamu yang mulai percakapan, biasanya juga diem kalo nggak diajak ngomong. Kenapa, cakep ya? Emang dua orang itu termasuk member visualnya Wannaone sih."

"Aah, itu? Aku cuma bantu ngarahin sesuai maunya Yongshin-ahjusshi kok. Hyung kaya nggak liat aja tadi, mereka kaya takut-takut gitu posenya. Apalagi yang satu tuh, gugup banget, sampe kasian liatnya. Kalo sampe kena marah Yongshin-ahjusshi bisa-bisa tambah ambyar, terus gak selesai-selesai deh photoshootnya. Terus aku gabisa ngelakuin ini," penjelasannya terpotong oleh helaan napas lega ketika ia melonggarkan korsetnya, "dan ini," dilanjutkan dengan dengusan puas sewaktu ia mencopot bra dan sumpalan payudara palsu. "Haaahh, leganyaaa!"

"Hush, dasar gak senonoh kamu. Muka masih imut cantik _make-up_ an gitu udah main telanjang dada aja," cibir Minki. Seandainya tidak sedang sibuk menyetir dia pasti sudah menghentikan kebringasan Seonho.

Yang dimarahi hanya cengengesan tanpa dosa, kemudian meminta kapas dan make-up remover dari Hyungseob, yang nampaknya belum rela mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi kamu ajakin omong cuma supaya bisa pulang cepet? Wah php nih. Padahal ribuan anak gadis bakal rela ngelakuin apa aja buat ada di posisimu."

"Ihh php apaan sih Hyung. Kalo mereka sepopuler yang Hyung bilang, nggak mungkin kekurangan cewek untuk ditaksir. Apalagi orangnya sopan dan nggak sombong. Han Ahreum mah siapa atuh, cuma model majalah doang. Dan…" Ia berhenti mengelap maskaranya dan menunduk perlahan, menyebabkan poninya jatuh menutupi wajah.

Penasaran, dan sejujurnya sedikit berharap, Hyungseob memajukan badannya ke kursi depan. "…dan?"

"Aku bahkan bukan perempuan! Bwahahahaha! Bisakah kau bayangkan reaksi mereka jika tahu? Ahahahahahaa!"

Dengan kelopak mata kehitaman, lipstick cemong, rambut berantakan dan dilengkapi oleh cekikikan histerisnya, Seonho nampak seperti pasien yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"…Kadang-kadang aku sangat menyayangkan wajah yang menempel di kepalamu itu. Sepertinya ia sering disia-siakan," tutur Hyungseob sambil memandanginya datar.

Dari kursi kemudi, Minki mengangguk, mengenakan ekspresi yang sama datarnya.

Seonho hanya lanjut tertawa lepas, terbahak-bahak dibalik gelapnya malam hari.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 2! Makasih buat semua yang sudah ngefollow, ngefav, dan terutama review! Hihihihi aku baca dan hargai semua review dari kalian, makasih ya ;*****

Belom banyak interaksi apalagi romance, mohon dimaklumi ya hahaha ini bakal slowmoving ceritanya… gak kaya fic aku sebelomnya yang karakter utamanya langsung love at first sight ^^ Seonho disini masih jauh dari kata jatuh cinta wkwkwkwk. Hyungseob sebagai make-up artist nya seonho terpengaruh dari akdong detectives hehe, ngeliat mereka berdua dynamicnya lucu banget disitu, kaya kaka adek yang berantem terus, gemes!

Untuk fic ini juga, main POV nya bakal dari seonho, lalu dikit-dikit dari minhyun dan guanlin juga secara bergantian. Karena chapter ini Minhyun, chapter depan gilirannya Guanlin. Dan mungkin bakal nambah POV lagi sewaktu nambah saingan huehuehehhe. Sekian author note gaje kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ^^ cup cup muach muach!


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Seonho, all Wannaone members terutama Minhyun dan Guanlin, Minki, dan lain-lainya (masih kejutan heheheh)

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho, Minhyun x Seonho, ? x Seonho

Genre: Comedy, romance, your typical cliché fluff romantic crossdressing fic ;)

.

.

.

Minki hampir saja membanting gadget mahal dalam genggamannya setelah memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Geram dan frustasi. Seonho yang sedari tadi duduk manis menyantap makan siang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"Mendingan Hyung matiin deh handphonenya. Makan dulu."

Sudah kesekian kalinya alat tersebut berdering menampakkan nomor tak dikenal, dan Seonho sungguh bingung mengapa Hyungnya masih saja mau mengangkat telpon sedangkan ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana percakapan selanjutnya akan berlangsung.

"Halo selamat siang Choi Min–"

 _"Bilang ke Han Ahreum si ****** itu untuk jauh-jauh dari Oppa kami. Dasar *****, tidak tahu malu, dipikir siapa dia? Berani-beraninya menyentuh Oppa!"_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kurang aj–"

 _Tuut-tuut-tuut_

Begitulah kira-kira, tukar tambah berbagai macam penghuni kebun binatang dan variasi kata-kata kasar lainnya yang bahkan sebelumnya maknanya tidak ia ketahui. Harus diakui, mereka sangat kreatif dalam hal umpat-mengumpat. Seonho belajar banyak vocabulary baru hari ini.

"Keterlaluan!" jerit Minki, menyendok gundukan nasi goreng dan melahapnya dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. "Dasar anak-anak kurang ajar! Gak tau sopan santun! Bisa mati kaku punya fans macem begitu. Hiih!"

Melihat betapa kalapnya sang manager menyumpal wajah, Seonho menuangkan segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya kedepan. "Namanya juga sasaeng… Nggak usah diladenin. Hyung juga sih, ngapain dijawab terus?"

"Kan bisa aja telpon dari klien," jawab Minki setelah meneguk habis minumannya. Emosinya mulai mereda, tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang nampak lelah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak panggilan sayang kepadanya datang berhamburan, Seonho merasa tidak enak.

Target sesungguhnya dari semua hujatan tersebut adalah dirinya, namun karena Han Ahreum tidak pernah memberikan nomornya kepada siapapun, jadilah Minki selaku contact personnya yang menerima dampaknya. Yah, tetapi siapa juga yang menyangka reaksi mereka akan separah ini? Baik Minki maupun Seonho belum pernah menghadapi begitu banyak _fangirl_ yang mengamuk. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu semenjak pemotretannya bersama kedua anggota Wannaone, dan sejujurnya Seonho sudah lupa total akan aktivitas tersebut. Namun mau tak mau ia diingatkan kembali dengan dashyatnya ketika foto-foto majalah tersebar luas lewat internet, dan fandom Wannaone positif meledak. Hyungseob tidak melebih-lebihkan ketika dia berkata bahwa mereka adalah idol group yang paling disorot publik saat ini.

Bunyi ringtone familiar memotong tajam kesunyian dalam ruangan. Seonho dan Minki saling bertukar pandang. Tangan keduanya melesat maju, berebut mengambil handphone yang masih bergetar tak karuan.

"Gak-u-sah-di-ang-kat," rintih Seonho, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut Minki pada lengannya.

"Ha-rus-di-ang-kat," balas Minki tak kalah ngotot. "Mereka perlu diberi pelajaran!"

Detik-detik sengit berlalu dimana kedua lelaki itu tarik-ulur tanpa mau mengalah, sampai akhirnya Minki menggunakan tangan bebasnya untuk mengelitiki Seonho. Berhasil meraih handphonenya, ia menekan tombol hijau dan menarik benda itu ke telinganya.

"Dengar baik-baik ya kalian, sekali lagi menelpon nomor ini untuk meneror dan mengancam Ahreum, akan kulaporkan ke polisi! Polisi, dengar itu? Aku tidak main-main!"

Seonho yang masih memulihkan diri dari serangan kelitikan tiba-tiba memicingkan matanya ke arah Minki, bermaksud menuduhnya bermain curang, namun ekspresi pria tersebut membuatnya bungkam.

Dengan mulut yang terbuka sama lebarnya dengan kedua matanya – dan itu sangatlah lebar – ia balik menatap Seonho.

"Tawaran iklan…?"

.

"Wow."

"Hmm."

 _"Wow."_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _"Sexy,"_ timpal Ong dari belakang dua sosok yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

Jinyoung dan Daehwi berputar secepat kilat, kelabakan bagaikan tertangkap basah.

"H-hyung dari kapan…"

"Barusan. Geser dong, aku juga mau liat." Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Ong menyempilkan diri di antara dua remaja tersebut, dengan lancang mengusapkan jarinya ke layar handphone Daehwi untuk menampilkan gambar berikutnya. Ia bersiul, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Riskan~"

Kedua orang di sisinya langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Heh, ngapain kalian? Mojok kaya lagi persekutuan rahasia. Kalo Ong sih aku angkat tangan ya, tapi Daehwi sama Baejin, kalian tuh masih dibawah umur lho. Jangan nonton yang macem-macem dulu." Jisung berkacak pinggang, menghampiri ketiga bandmatenya yang nampak amat mencurigakan saat ini.

"Bukan itu–"

Jaehwan yang baru masuk dan mendengar hanya setengah dari perkataan Jisung langsung mendelik. "Eh buset, lagi pada nonton bokep? Jangan disini kali, dressing room biasanya ada CCTV."

"Bukan–"

"Gak ada CCTV juga mereka belom boleh tau," sahut Jisung kesal.

Daniel beranjak berdiri untuk menengahi dan menepuk bahu Jisung. "Udah, udah. Namanya juga remaja. Waktu umur segitu juga Hyung pasti udah pernah nonton kan?"

Merasa difitnah, Jisung mendengus, ingin membantah, tetapi ucapannya terinterupsi oleh kedatangan kelima member yang baru menyelesaikan giliran shooting mereka.

"Ada apaan nih? Kok pada bergerombol." Sungwoon menutup pintu waswas, mengintip di sela-sela pundak membernya.

"Itu, si Ong, ngajakin anak-anak nonton bokep," ucap Jaehwan dengan santainya.

Spontan satu ruangan pun heboh, sepuluh suara saling bersahutan tumpang tindih. Sementara Ong selaku tersangka hanya mengorek-orek kupingnya, menunggu sampai kericuhan mereda. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian semua mata menuju padanya.

"Udah selesai teriak-teriaknya? Nih liat sendiri deh, kalo emang beneran bokep, yang harusnya dimarahin Minhyun sama Guanlin, bukan gue," lontarnya sambil menyerahkan handphone Daehwi kepada Jisung.

Alis Guanlin mengernyit, menciptakan kerutan di dahinya. Awalnya ia tak paham apa yang dimaksud Ong, tetapi ketika ia melihat foto yang terpampang di layar telpon genggam yang sedang digilir dari tangan ke tangan, wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Uwoooo~" seru mereka serempak.

"Minhyun tangannya kemana tuh."

"Duh, Lin, enak ya tiduran di pahanya cewek?"

"Uwaaah, pake peluk-pelukan bertiga segala, mantep."

Guanlin diam seribu bahasa. Antara malu, takjub, sekaligus… senang? Sejak pertemuan pertama hampir sebulan yang lalu, ia menemukan pikirannya terkadang merekap kembali interaksi mereka. Terbilang singkat, namun berkesan. Pembawaan Ahreum yang ramah dan supel membuat Guanlin lupa betapa tegangnya ia di awal pemotretan. Sekarang, menatapi hasil akhir kolaborasi hari itu mengingatkannya kembali. Menyadarkannya akan keintiman pose-pose arahan sang photographer, dan betapa sensualnya itu terlihat.

Satu foto, khususnya, membuatnya merinding. Di bawah penerangan remang yang menciptakan atmosfir hangat, ketiga tubuh jenjang di dalam gambar bersangkut paut dengan artistik. Ahreum menyenderkan hampir seluruh badannya kepada Minhyun, memasrahkan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan pria tersebut. Berhadapan dengan mereka, Guanlin memunggungi kamera, menunjukan profil wajahnya yang tajam. Lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Ahreum, jemarinya bertumpu tepat di atas tulang pinggulnya. Pelukan dari samping yang terlihat amat posesif.

Banyak detail yang menjadikan foto itu teramat menakjubkan, tetapi apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit berpaling adalah sorot mata sang model.

Dalam. Mengundang. Menantang. Mempesona.

Ia seakan terhipnotis oleh sepasang bola kristal berwarna coklat tanpa dasar.

Sihir terhenti saat jari telunjuk seseorang mengusap layarnya kebawah, menggusur pemandangan dengan kolom komentar yang dipenuhi balasan. Guanlin mengira Minhyun melakukannya karena malu akan reaksi dari member-member lain, namun tumpuan konsentrasi di wajahnya menggagalkan teori tersebut. Semakin lama dia membaca, semakin dalam rengutan bertumbuh di bibirnya.

"Yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi…" bisiknya tak suka. "Banyak sekali _hate comments_ untuk Ahreum-ssi. Dari fans kita."

Guanlin melempar kembali pandangannya ke arah layar, dan benar saja apa yang Minhyun katakan. Ia sedikit terkejut. Merasa kekanakan karena terlampau sibuk terpana untuk memikirkan dampaknya bagi Ahreum. Minhyun terkesan khawatir, dan selintas pikiran muncul dibenaknya. Membuatnya turut merasa khawatir, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

Kini Minki dan Seonho terdiam memandangi telpon genggam yang tergeletak di tengah meja.

"Hyung yakin yang barusan bukan modus penipuan?"

"Nggak mungkin, itu orangnya Vogue kok, aku pernah ketemu."

Keduanya kembali hening. Beberapa saat kemudian, Seonho melipat tangannya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas. "Tawaran iklan, huh…"

"Bukan cuma itu," timpal Minki sama seriusnya. "Miniseries di channel VogueTV, _dan_ campaign autumn/winter ready-to-wear collection Valentino."

"Wow."

"Wow."

Jemari Seonho melayang memijat pelipisnya. "Dan semua itu, harus bekerjasama dengan member Wannaone?"

"Syarat utamanya."

Jawaban singkat dari Minki membuatnya mengerang pelan. "Duh, kenapa mesti sama mereka sih? Aku gamau disate hidup-hidup Hyung~."

Minki bergumam penuh pengertian, mengusap-usap dahinya. "Hyung ngerti kok kalo kamu mau nolak. Satu photoshoot aja reaksi mereka udah kaya gini, apalagi ntar kalo shooting bareng…"

"Tapi sayang banget kalo nggak diambil," bisiknya pening. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya ia mengetahui rasa kebebasan yang hanya bisa didapatkan ketika seseorang mampu menafkahi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi boleh berkesempatan memanjakan keluarganya dengan memberikan berbagai macam hadiah, memberikan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

Setelah sekian lama menimbang resiko dan berkutat dengan dilema, Seonho menggebrak meja, mengejutkan Minki.

"Ahhh! Yaudah, aku ambil!" serunya penuh determinasi. "Lumayan buat nabung uang kuliah."

Minki mengangguk kemudian mengambil handphonenya. Sebelum menekan tombol 'kirim', ia melirik Seonho, memastikan keputusan akhirnya. "Siap-siap ya."

Sang remaja balas menatapnya, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum cengengesan. "Aku sih udah siap. Tapi mungkin Hyung yang harus mulai cari nomor baru… hehe~"

"…Dasar nakayamm!"

TBC

.

.

.

Huwaa chapter 3 akhirnya selesai juga kawan-kawannn! Sebisa mungkin aku coba upload chapter baru seminggu sekali, tapi di kala kehidupan ini sedang hectic maka kita pun tak bisa berjanji… wkwkwkw.

Makasih sih sih sih sih banget semua yang udah ninggalin review, fav, follow, komen pendapat, saran dan kritik! Hayati sangat senang membacanya wkwkw dan juga mau minta maaf chapter sebelomnya setelah dibaca-baca banyak kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi nulisnya buru-buru m(_ _)m

Dan pasti banyak yang kecewa juga karena tiga tokoh utama kita nggak ketemuan di chapter ini lol maafkan saya yah, janji di next chapter pasti mereka bakal barengan lagi kok hehehe… Sebenernya saya juga bingung mau menggambarkan bagaimana mereka berpose ketika photoshoot baik di chapter lalu maupun yang ini, tapi tetep maksa dengan tata bahasa yang pas-pasan karena mau bikin mereka keliatan mesra pokoknya hahaha! Jikalau anda sekalian juga berkendala membayangkannya, maka author ini minta maaf, dan sebagai solusinya pokoknya bayangin yang mesra-mesra aja deh HAHAHA *digeplak

Oke sekian a/n gaje kali ini, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya~ ;***


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Seonho, all Wannaone members terutama Minhyun dan Guanlin, Minki, dan lain-lainya (masih kejutan heheheh)

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho, Minhyun x Seonho, ? x Seonho

Genre: Comedy, romance, your typical cliché fluff romantic crossdressing fic :)

.

.

.

"Woah woah woah, tunggu dulu, gimana? Jadi mereka tiba-tiba nelpon dan nawarin itu semua ke kamu? Begitu aja?"

Dari kursi di depan kaca, Seonho melirik Minki yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya di sofa pojok ruangan.

"Sales majalah meningkat sampai sepuluh kali lipat. Foto-foto mereka juga jadi trending topic di twitter, naver dan _search portal_ lainnya. Para petinggi sangat bersemangat melihat dampaknya dan positif proyek-proyek baru ini akan membuahkan efek yang serupa, atau paling tidak itu yang dikatakan representatif _Vogue_ waktu meeting penandatanganan kontrak minggu lalu," ujar Minki monoton, teramat kontras dengan wajah berbinar-binar yang dipasang Hyungseob.

"Wahh... Ahreum udah jadi superstar sekarang…"

Seonho menghela napas, segera membantah, "Itu cuma karena Wannaone-nya kali. Aku rasa kalaupun pakai model cewek lain juga bakal sama hasilnya. Kebetulan aja yang dipake aku."

"Iih, kok malah lesu! Walaupun kamu bilang cuma kebetulan, keberuntungan itu juga bakat tau. Coba dipikir, kamu bisa jadi model juga karena kebetulan kan? Dan buktinya sekarang masih berlanjut dan bahkan makin terkenal. Kalo gak ada bakat dan potensi, nggak mungkin bisa sampai sejauh ini. Pedean dikit dong! Minki-hyung juga, tumben diem. Biasanya yang paling cepet ceramah kalo Seonho lagi begini."

"Capek, Seob-ie," jawab Minki sembari meregangkan ototnya. "Semenjak photoshoot bareng Wannaone meledak, banyak banget yang mau ngebook Ahreum buat segala macem job. Padahal kan kita cuma terima tawaran yang fashion-related. Entah udah ke berapa orang aku harus ngulang-ngulangin penjelasan…"

Hyungseob mengangguk pelan, akhirnya mengangkat kembali kuas yang sedari tadi dianggurkannya untuk lanjut merias wajah Seonho. "Apalagi ntar kalo iklan kalian keluar, dijamin makin banyak tawarannya… Oh ya btw, itu iklan kamu bakal shooting sama semua member?"

Seonho buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Cuma sama dua orang yang waktu itu photoshoot bareng."

"Tadinya sih pihak Vogue mau request nambah Kang Daniel sama Ong Seongwoo, tapi jadwal mereka bentrokan. Kalau memang mau harus sekaligus ambil semua member katanya–"

"Hiiih, nggak, amit-amit!" Teriakan Seonho menyela ucapan Minki. "Dua orang aja udah ganas begitu fansnya, apalagi bareng semuanya, bisa beneran mati muda aku."

Kedua Hyungnya bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum geli.

"Dari tadi nyebutnya 'dua orang' terus, udah hafal belom namanya? Diinget-inget lho, kalian kan bakal kerjasama untuk tiga bulan kedepan."

Sang remaja langsung membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Udah dong! Pertama-tama aku kebalik-balik terus, kirain yang namanya Minhyun itu yang suaranya ngebass terus Guanlin yang mukanya kaya rubah. Habis Minhyun-ssi lebih kelihatan kayak orang Cina sih, hehe~ Tapi sekarang aku udah jadi ahli pakar Wannaone!"

"Pfft, apaan. Ngucapin nama 'Lai Guanlin' aja masih salah-salah terus sampe kemaren," ejek Minki, membuat Seonho merengek malu dan Hyungseob tertawa lepas.

.

Di sebuah apartment di suatu tempat di Seoul, Hwang Minhyun menggunakan kelingkingnya untuk mengorek telinga yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Masuk."

"Hyung, disuruh siap-siap sama Hyunjin-Hyung, bentar lagi kita berangkat."

Mendengar nama sang manager, Minhyun beranjak bangun dari kasurnya. "Oke. Makasih Guanlin."

Guanlin mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi, memberi privasi kepada Minhyun untuk berganti baju. Tak lama kemudian namanya kembali dipanggil. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya kemudian balas menyahut sambil meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hari ini selain photoshoot kalian juga bakal shooting video promosi untuk miniseries. Seselesainya kita langsung nyusul yang lain buat recording album baru," jelas Hyunjin–salah satu manager Wannaone–dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi pemotretan.

Minhyun hanya bisa membalas dengan gumaman, masih sedikit tidak percaya bahwa mereka benar-benar akan melakukan begitu banyak projek dengan Han Ahreum. Memang untuk klien-klien yang ternama, tetapi menurutnya manajemen juga seharusnya memperhitungkan dampak negatif dari sisi fans.

Atau mungkin dirinya yang terlalu khawatir.

Buktinya, Han Ahreum tetap mengambil pekerjaan ini. Member-membernya juga lebih fokus menggoda mereka daripada berkomentar tentang reaksi para fans. Dan Guanlin juga nampak bersemangat melakukan kegiatan hari ini. Mudah ditebak bahwa Han Ahreum meninggalkan impresi yang sangat baik kepada remaja asal Taiwan tersebut. Sejujurnya, kepada Minhyun juga.

Yah, mungkin memang sebaiknya ia tidak berpikir terlalu jauh. Lebih baik dibawa santai dan dilakukan secara profesional saja. Toh, ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan, kan?

Pekerjaan yang cukup memanjakan mata, bahkan. Ahreum mengenakan busana berwarna cerah dan make-up yang lebih ringan kali ini, memberinya kesan manis dan ceria. Jika di pertemuan pertama dia terlihat anggun dan dewasa, kini sang model nampak seperti gadis remaja yang lugu.

"Senang berjumpa lagi dengan kalian," sapa Ahreum riang ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di set. Minhyun membalasnya dengan kalimat serupa dan senyuman ramah, sementara Guanlin menampilkan 'gummy smile' andalannya. Ah, anak ini nampaknya betul-betul senang.

Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya, namun apa yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya bukanlah ucapan salam, melainkan, "Ayam goreng."

Mata Ahreum membulat, dan setelah mencerna maksud Guanlin barulah ia tertawa, mengangguk-angguk geli. Jikalau senyum Guanlin bertambah lebar sedikit lagi saja, Minhyun curiga mulutnya akan sobek.

Tak banyak waktu untuk berbasa-basi karena mereka segera disiapkan untuk memulai pemotretan. Sepertinya Guanlin tidak perlu membayangkan Ahreum sebagai ayam goreng hari ini, melihat konsep mereka mengarah ke 'casual and friendly'. Bagaikan langit dan bumi dari sensualitas photoshoot yang lalu.

Setelah bergiliran mengambil gambar dan video solo, tiba saatnya shooting bersama untuk iklan miniseries di media sosial. Arahan dari sutradara adalah untuk bertingkah seakrab mungkin. Sedikit jauh dari image cool yang dimiliki Minhyun dan Guanlin, juga image chic Ahreum. Namun sang gadis dengan cepatnya mengajak mereka bercanda, mencairkan suasana. Tak lama kemudian ketiganya sudah bercengkrama bagaikan di dunianya sendiri.

"Cut! Okee, selesai," seru sutradara seusai mereka melambai-lambai ke arah kamera. Seketika seruangan dipenuhi dengan suara para kru membersihkan set dan merapikan alat-alat, mengucapkan 'good work' kepada satu sama lain. "Eitss, jangan pulang dulu ya. Habis ini kita pergi makan."

Dari kata-kata yang digunakan, apa yang baru saja diungkapkan sutradara Lee bukanlah ajakan, melainkan keharusan.

"Aku ingin kita semua saling mengenal, agar bisa menciptakan atmosfir yang seru dan menyenangkan. Kalau kita melakukan pekerjaan dengan senang hati, pasti para penonton juga dapat merasakannya. Karena itu, ayo. Aku yang traktir."

Di tengah sorakan, Minhyun menatap ke arah managernya yang hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Memang rencana awal adalah pergi ke tempat recording secepat mungkin, tetapi mengucilkan diri dari suasana yang terlanjut penuh semangat seperti sekarang tidak akan terpancar baik di mata staff lainnya.

Dan dengan pertimbangan itulah ia menemukan dirinya duduk di antara managernya dan Guanlin, berhadapan langsung dengan Ahreum. Ahreum, yang lagi-lagi nampak berbeda dengan hoodie biru muda dan celana adidasnya. Minhyun tidak menyangka pakaian casual sang model akan begitu sederhana. Entah mengapa justru membuatnya kagum. Santai dan cenderung _tomboyish_ , namun tetap terlihat apik dikarenakan tubuhnya yang proporsional.

Tetapi yang lebih mengagumkan, yang membuatnya sulit melepaskan mata dari gadis dihadapannya, bukanlah hanya penampilannya. Melainkan caranya membungkus _samgyubsal_ dan nasi dengan daun selada air untuk kemudian dijejalkan kedalam mulut tanpa dosa. Yang dibuatnya bukan bungkusan rapi berukuran sedang seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh kaum wanita pada umumnya; apa yang Ahreum ciptakan lebih tepat disebut gumpalan kalori. Dan gumpalan demi gumpalan dilahapnya tanpa ada tanda akan berhenti. Dia terus mengunyah seperti chipmunk yang menyimpan stok makanan di dalam pipi, sesekali bersenandung dan bergoyang senang menikmati kelezatan masakan.

"Ahreum-ssi sepertinya sangat lapar ya?" sutradara Lee bertanya. Minhyun tahu pria itu bermaksud menggodanya, namun bukannya merasa malu, Ahreum malah mengeluarkan suara persetujuan dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Banget! Aku baru makan satu kali hari ini, daritadi perutku keruyukan," jelasnya setelah menegak segelas air.

"Haha, kenapa bisa begitu? Sedang diet kah? Walaupun melihatmu sekarang… sepertinya tidak, hahaha!"

Ahreum ikut tersenyum, kemudian melirik ke orang di sebelah kirinya. "Min–managerku melarangku makan siang tadi. Katanya supaya perutku nggak menjembul."

Minhyun, sedang mengunyah, tersedak karena gagal menahan tawanya. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil tertawa, melambaikan tangannya untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Nampaknya tak ada kata 'jaim' dalam kamus Ahreum. Makhluk yang satu ini terlampau jujur.

.

Setelah beberapa saat bercakap-cakap dengan para staff, managernya memberi sinyal untuk bersiap pulang. Minhyun meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sejenak, mengingat perjalanan ke studio recording akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sebenarnya ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa ketika melakukan bisnisnya. Hanya saja kebetulan, pandangannya terarah kepada pantulan cermin di dinding kiri, dimana bilik-bilik toilet terpampang jelas. Salah satu pintunya perlahan terbuka dan dari dalam keluar sosok berambut panjang. Minhyun pun melakukan apa yang orang lain pada normalnya akan lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Ia berteriak.

Kencang.

Sosok berambut panjang tersebut tersentak, menampakkan wajah yang tadinya tertutupi oleh rambut karena dia menunduk. Setelah beberapa detik diam di tempat mencerna situasi, memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat bukanlah hantu, setan, siluman ataupun makhluk gaib lainnya, Minhyun mendapatkan serangan jantung kedua ketika sadar bahwa resletingnya masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, mengutuk resleting yang tentu saja macet di waktu terburuk.

"Oh–ah–um, m-maaf!"

Saat akhirnya sudah layak tampil, Minhyun mengambil napas, menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum bersuara. "Uh… Ahreum-ssi?" panggilnya pada sosok yang sedang membalik badan menatap tembok. Jikalau lokasi mereka berbeda, mungkin ia akan menganggapnya pemandangan yang lucu. Gadis tinggi semampai bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang dihukum setrap oleh gurunya. Namun, "Ini, toilet pria bukan?"

"S-sepertinya… Haha, itu, anu, aku…" Sang gadis masih memunggunginya, terbata-bata menyusun kata.

"Ah, kau boleh melihat kesini. Aku sudah… um, tertutup."

Belum sempat menghina diri sendiri karena pemilihan katanya, Minhyun dikejutkan Ahreum yang tiba-tiba berputar dan membungkuk.

"Bener-benar minta maaf! Aku tadi terburu-buru dan masuk tanpa berpikir panjang–maksudku, tanpa melihat sekitar… Penglihatanku sangat jelek kalau tidak memakai kacamata, jadi ya, emm, begitulah, maafkan aku Minhyun-ssi!"

"Oh… Iya, tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu minta maaf sebenarnya, hanya…"

Ahreum mengintip dari balik poninya dengan waswas. "Hanya?"

"Apa Ahreum-ssi, uhhh, melihat… sesuatu…"

Ia menggaruk tengkuknya malu, tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan pertanyaannya dan menyesal telah memulai pembicaraan ini. Di hadapannya, Ahreum menegakkan badan. Mulutnya ternganga, baru saja memahami maksud Minhyun. "Ahhh, itu!"

Minhyun mendelik, merasa seperti tercekik air liurnya sendiri. Sang model buru-buru menyilangkan tangannya, berusaha meyakinkan Minhyun.

"Tidak, tidak kok! Tenang saja, bagian privatmu aman terlindungi, ahaha, aku tidak melihat apapun! Aku tidak melihat ke arah sana, dan kalaupun iya, tidak akan terlihat apa-apa karena mataku minus sangat parah, jadi tidak usah khawatir, kemurnian Minhyun Junior masih terjaga–"

Curahan kalimat Ahreum tersendat ketika Minhyun menariknya masuk ke bilik yang barusan digunakannya. Matanya otomatis melotot melihat bagaimana sang idol dengan gesitnya mengunci pintu. Kalau bukan karena telunjuk yang menempel di bibirnya dan ekpresi panik Minhyun, Ahreum pasti sudah memekik protes.

"Shh–ada yang datang," bisiknya, tak kurang dari lima sentimeter dari wajah Ahreum.

Benar saja, suara langkah kaki menggema di tengah keheningan mereka, diikuti dengan bunyi percikan air yang terdengar sangat familiar. Minhyun menggigit bibirnya, mengutuk situasi yang berkembang sudah terlalu aneh, kemudian menutupi telinga Ahreum dengan kedua tangannya.

Gadis itu melonjak, sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi perbuatannya. Tetapi wajah kagetnya perlahan berangsur tenang; Minhyun bahkan bersumpah ia menangkap sekelibat senyuman kecil tersungging di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Entah konsepnya terhadap waktu yang tiba-tiba eror, atau memang pria di luar bilik minum terlalu banyak air. Rasanya sudah sangat lama mereka terpaksa bersembunyi dalam tempat yang dirancang untuk menampung maksimal satu orang. Sempit. Tak banyak ruang untuk jarak di antara mereka, dan Minhyun tak sanggup menatap Ahreum. Setengah alasan ia menariknya masuk adalah untuk menghentikan penjelasan yang amat memalukan baginya. Jikalau Ahreum menyebut satu lagi ungakapan kata untuk–ehem–kemaluannya, ia rasa telinganya akan merah permanen. (Dan mengingat bagaimana 'Minhyun Junior' terdengar jauh lebih memalukan daripada 'bagian privat', ia tak berani untuk memulai berpikir kosakata apa yang akan meluncur dari mulut Ahreum sebagai panggilan ketiga.)

"Minhyun-ssi? Sepertinya dia sudah pergi."

Bisikan Ahreum mendorongnya untuk kembali berfungsi seperti normal. Minhyun membuka pintu, melirik ke kanan dan kiri, sebelum mengangguk kepada sang gadis. Ia cepat-cepat menuntunnya ke luar toilet untuk mencegah kejadian tadi terulang lagi, berhenti dengan kagok di persimpangan antara toilet pria dan wanita. Ketika ia berbalik, Ahreum menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

"Terimakasih Minhyun-ssi. Kau baik sekali."

Minhyun sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka akan mendapat respon seperti ini. Ia kira Ahreum akan bersikap canggung atau tidak nyaman, atau entahlah, mungkin merasa dilecehkan meskipun Minhyun sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyekapnya. "Ah, tidak…"

"Untuk yang tadi, aku berjanji tidak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalau Minhyun-ssi juga melakukan yang sama." Ahreum memutuskan kontak mata mereka, terkekeh, "Akan sangat memalukan bukan? Kalau sampai orang tahu aku salah masuk ke toilet pria."

 _Tension_ yang tanpa sadar mengumpul di pundak Minhyun terhembuskan bersama tawanya. Hawa riang yang Ahreum miliki benar-benar mudah menular. "Ya. Tentu saja. Aku janji," guraunya sambil mengangkat jari kelingking.

Ahreum mengangguk lucu. Dia melangkah ke depan, mendekati Minhyun, kemudian berkata dengan pelan. "Dan aku benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa. Minhyun-ssi bisa ambil perkataanku."

Sang model menunjukkan kelingkingnya, meniru gestur Minhyun. Ahreum berbicara dengan serius, Minhyun tahu itu, namun tatapan lurus dari matanya yang bersinar-sinar dan pipinya yang menembam karena bibirnya terlipat membuatnya malah terlihat imut.

Rasa gemas terhadap gadis unik ini mengalahkan rasa malunya. Karena itu, meskipun topiknya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia bahas seumur hidup, Minhyun tertawa dan berkata, "Oke."

Ahreum mengerjapkan matanya lalu tersenyum lega. Dari arah restoran, seseorang memanggil Minhyun. Ia langsung mengecek jam tangannya, lupa managernya menyuruhnya untuk cepat kembali.

"Duh," Minhyun menghela napas, merapikan bajunya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hati-hati di perjalanan," ucap Ahreum sembari melambaikan tangannya kecil. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Ia mengangguk, melemparkan senyuman terakhir sebelum beranjak pergi. Tak jauh dari koridor, sang manager dan Guanlin sudah menunggunya.

"Yok langsung, aku udah pamitin." Manager Hyunjin dengan cepat menggiring mereka keluar menuju mobil.

"Hng, aku belom pamit ke Ahreum-ssi," celetuk Guanlin.

"Udah, minggu depan juga ketemu," balas sang manager, sementara Minhyun memilih untuk diam.

Janji tidak boleh diingkari, kan?

.

"Kamu kenapa, kedinginan?"

"Huh?" Seonho menoleh ke arah Minki. Tak lama setelah rombongan Wannaone pergi, mereka ijin untuk tidak ikut pergi bersama staff lain ke bar karena status Seonho yang masih dibawah umur. Sekarang Minki sedang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

"Dari tadi ngusep-ngusep kuping mulu. Bibir juga."

Matanya berkedip. Ia melirik Minki yang kini sudah mengalihkan fokusnya untuk mengemudi, lalu menatap tangan yang baru saja digunakannya untuk meraba kedua telinganya.

"Baik sih… Baik banget, cuma…" Lagi-lagi Seonho mengusap bibirnya. "Dia belom cuci tangan…"

TBC

.

.

.

Haihaihaihaiii, pertama-tama mau minta maaf dulu karena updatenya lama, tapi chapter ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, jadi semoga dimaafkan ya ;D Saya belakangan ini memang super duper sibuk tapi jangan khawatir, sesibuk"nya gabakal abandon fic ini kok, cuma ya itu, updatenya jarang" hiks mohon dimaklumi ya m(_ _)m ...Eniway, di chapter ini akhirnya ada adegan romancenya lol. Meskipun hanya terselip ditengah komedi, semoga kalian enjoy hihihihi. Gak sempet nulis a/n yang panjang" kaya biasanya (pembaca pun menghela napas lega) tapi as always, terimakasih untuk semua yang udah baca, fav, follow, kasih review, semuanya selalu buat saya seneng dan ini semua untuk kalian :****

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Seonho, all Wannaone members terutama Minhyun dan Guanlin, Minki, dan lain-lainya (masih kejutan heheheh)

Pairing: Guanlin x Seonho, Minhyun x Seonho, ? x Seonho

Genre: Comedy, romance, your typical cliché fluff romantic crossdressing fic :)

.

.

.

"Halooo? _Earth to Seonho_?" usik Minki sembari menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Seonho.

Sang remaja akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos terpampang. Minki menghela napas.

"Kamu gak denger kan aku ngomong apa? Dari tadi dipanggilin, mantengin hp terus. Ngapain sih?"

Seonho melirik ponselnya dan cepat-cepat memasukannya kedalam kantong. "Nggak ngapa-ngapain kok. Hehe."

Ia mendapat sebuah sentilan pedas tepat di tengah keningnya.

"Aw! Hyung, sakittt!"

"Siapa suruh kamu boong sama Hyung," dengus Minki. Dia merebut ponsel Seonho dan membuka layarnya. Aah, tentu saja. Artikel promosi acaranya dengan Wannaone. "Dulu kamu yang bilang jangan peduliin yang beginian. Sekarang coba liat, siapa yang sibuk bacain komen sampe gak dengerin Hyungnya, huh?"

Seonho menunduk, memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Cuma penasaran kok…"

Lirikan maut membuatnya semakin menunduk. Ia mendengar Minki menghela napas, kemudian merasakan bibirnya yang mencuat dicubit perlahan.

"Yaudah, asal gak kamu baperin. Yok turun, kita udah nyampe."

Ia mengangguk, merapikan poni dan rambut palsunya sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Saatnya bekerja.

.

Aba-aba dari Lee PD-nim memulai pergerakan ketiga orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping lapangan. Dibaluti serangkaian busana mahal dan didandani oleh make-up artist handal, mereka nampak lebih seperti bintang film daripada pemain web miniseries belaka.

Guanlin memperhatikan dengan seksama percakapan antara Minhyun dan Ahreum. Ia sudah menghafalkan _script_ miliknya sehari sebelum mereka mulai rekaman, tentunya tak ingin terlihat bodoh ataupun tidak kompeten di depan Ahreum yang, omong-omong, terlihat amat manis pagi ini. Seperti kali-kali sebelumnya mereka berjumpa.

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi terarah ke bandmatenya sekarang menatapnya telak, membuat Guanlin tertegun karena tertangkap basah sedang memandang.

"Kalau menurut Guanlin, bagaimana?" Butuh waktu satu detik untuk menangkap maksud pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minhyun, dan seketika Guanlin mencoba melafalkan dialognya senatural mungkin.

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Fokus, Guanlin, Fokus! Hampir saja ia melewatkan gilirannya berbicara dan merusak _take_ yang sudah berjalan mulus.

Ahreum melemparkan senyuman, seakan berkata 'tidak apa' dan mecoba untuk menghiburnya, namun ia justru merasa semakin payah. Perlahan, langkahnya melambat tanpa disadari. Posisi mereka yang seharusnya sejajar terinterupsi oleh Guanlin yang tertinggal setengah langkah di belakang.

Sebab itulah juga, ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas bola yang melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah Ahreum.

"Awas!" pekiknya, merentangkan tangan untuk menepis benda tersebut. Tetapi ia terlambat.

Karena Ahreum sudah menangkap bola karet oranye itu terlebih dulu. Hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan.

Wow.

Sang gadis mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar lapangan, mendapati dua remaja perempuan yang nampak panik dan terkejut sebelum membuang muka. Lagi-lagi, senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya sasaran kalian agak melenceng," panggilnya kepada kedua orang yang masih menolak untuk melihatnya. "Kalau mau melempar bola basket itu, seharusnya seperti ini."

Ahreum berjalan sambil mendribble bola di tangannya tiga, empat kali sebelum mengangkatnya dan berancang-ancang. Dari ujung matanya, Guanlin bisa melihat Minhyun yang nampak kebingungan, mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu.

Skenario yang sama terbersit di otak Guanlin, tetapi bukannya panik layaknya Minhyun, ia lebih merasa penasaran. Apakah Ahreum benar-benar akan melakukannya, atau…

Bola itu melayang, melambung dengan indah dan masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam ring di ujung lapangan.

Woow.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," ucap Ahreum santai, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, seakan dia tidak baru saja melakukan _three-points shoot_ layaknya atlit basket professional. "Aku yakin kalian juga bisa melakukannya dengan berlatih lebih banyak lagi. _Power_ di lemparan kalian tadi cukup mengagumkan."

Sang gadis berputar balik, disambut oleh wajah-wajah tercengang Minhyun dan Guanlin.

"Uhh…" Ahreum terselamatkan dari keharusan melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika Guanlin mulai bertepuk tangan.

Kepalanya bergoyang takjub. Mulutnya yang menganga bulat berubah menjadi tawa lebar yang menampilkan barisan gigi dan gusinya. "Hebat sekali, Ahreum-ssi! Tembakanmu sangat jitu! Apakah kamu pemain basket?"

Ahreum menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak menyangka akan mendapat respon bersemangat Guanlin. "Ah, iya, aku anggota klub basket di sekolah, hahaha…"

Guanlin tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Bukan hanya karena keahlian yang baru saja ditunjukkan sang model, namun juga karena caranya menyikapi dua gadis yang jelas-jelas berniat mengincarnya. Awalnya ia mengira Ahreum akan melempar bola ke arah mereka ala dodgeball, tetapi apa yang dilakukannya jauh lebih keren. _Savage_ , kalau kata anak-anak jaman sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Ahreum-ssi?" Minhyun bertanya selepas ia selesai tercengang. "Maaf untuk yang tadi…"

"Eyy, kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku baik-baik saja kok," balas Ahreum sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Mudah menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang yang sekarang sudah kabur entah kemana adalah fans Wannaone, dan Guanlin amat berterimakasih karena sang gadis sama sekali tidak menyalahkan mereka.

Dari sekian luasnya lapangan di tengah taman, bola basket itu bergulir kembali ke kaki Ahreum bagaikan tertarik gravitasi. Tiga pasang mata memandang benda bundar tersebut berhenti tepat di sepatu kanan sang gadis.

" _Well_ … Ada yang mau main?"

.

Minki akan membunuhnya setelah kegiatan hari ini selesai, Seonho yakin itu. Mencincangnya dan menaburkan dagingnya untuk makanan anjing. Seonho sebenarnya sudah merasakan tusukan tajam di belakang kepalanya ketika ia membalas niat buruk kedua fans Wannaone dengan memamerkan kepandaiannya berbasket. Tetapi bukan salahnya kan, jika Lee PD-nim menganggap adegan mereka bermain basket sebagai 'ide yang bagus'?

Dan bukan salahnya juga kalau ia _all-out_ bertanding dengan Guanlin karena lelaki tersebut mempunyai kemampuan yang cukup baik. Seonho memang bukan seseorang yang suka bersaing, tetapi dalam hal ini, ia tidak mau kalah. _Basketball_ adalah satu-satunya sarana dimana ia menjadi sangat kompetitif.

Tatapan tajam dan aura gelap yang Minki pancarkan tidak bisa menahannya. Kekhawatirannya akan amarah sang manager jauh terkalahkan oleh adrenalin yang mengalir di darahnya saat ini. Sudah terlalu lama semenjak terakhir kali ia punya waktu melepas segala pikiran dan mengarahkannya ke olahraga favoritnya. Rasanya sangat membebaskan.

Ia akan menerima semua resiko saat pulang nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, tidak ada yang lebih ingin ia lakukan selain memasukkan satu poin lagi.

Senyumnya merekah saat Guanlin gagal menghalanginya. Bola yang ia lemparkan memantul di papan kayu sebelum menerobos ring besi dan menghantam tanah dengan dentuman lantang. Terdengar amat merdu di telinganya.

Secara reflek Seonho mengambil bola tersebut, berbalik badan. Tak jauh darinya Guanlin menumpukan tangannya pada lutut, mengusap keringat yang bergulir di dahinya. Sang idol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Seonho, kemudian tersenyum di tengah hembusan napasnya. "Sepuluh-delapan. Kamu menang."

Seonho terkekeh. Napas yang tersengal-sengal menunjukkan bahwa tingkat kelelahannya kurang lebih sama seperti Guanlin, namun mereka berdua justru terlihat amat senang. "Menang tipis… Guanlin-ssi lawan yang kuat."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpandangan, sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan percakapan hening di antara keduanya.

"Yep, okayy! Sekarang kita istirahat makan siang dulu. Kumpul setengah jam lagi."

Hah. Sejenak ia benar-benar lupa bahwa mereka sedang di tengah-tengah proses shooting. Seonho menggelengkan kepala, mentertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Ayo makan," ajak Guanlin, kini sudah berdiri tegak.

"Ayo," sahutnya. "Aku _sangat_ lapar."

Tawa singkat bernada baritone mengekori pernyataannya.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Guanlin terus menerus bercerita tentang pertandingan kecilnya siang hari tadi.

"Aku mainnya beneran serius lho, nggak ngalah. Dia bener-bener hebat. Hyung nggak ikut _match_ sih tadi. Harus ngerasain lawan sendiri baru percaya."

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebagai orang yang tidak menyukai olahraga, ia memilih untuk duduk dan berperan sebagai penonton di pinggir lapangan. Jangankan ikut bermain, melihat mereka saja ia sudah merasa lelah.

Sekarang keduanya sudah tiba di dorm – kosong karena member lain belum pulang dari _schedule_ mereka – dan Minhyun menelan ludah sebelum memutuskan memulai pembicaraan.

"Guanlin."

"Ya Hyung?"

Binar mata sang _maknae_ membuatnya ragu, namun sebagai seorang senior, ia merasa harus melakukan ini. "Aku cuma mau bilang, ati-ati aja."

Guanlin menekuk alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Umur sekamu, dan posisi kita sekarang… Huh, gimana ngomongnya ya? Cuma nasehat aja sih. Hati-hati kalo mau menjalin hubungan sama seseorang." Beberapa kali ia mengambil jeda untuk dapat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengucapkannya dengan lega, Guanlin membalasnya dengan pertanyaan singkat yang membuatnya menyesal telah mengangkat topik ini.

"Hyung cemburu ya?"

"Hah!?"

"Hyung nggak cemburu kan?"

"Ya nggak lah, kok bisa-bisanya kamu ngomong gitu?" Minhyun menyisir balik rambutnya dengan jemari, sukses dibuat kaget oleh tanggapan Guanlin.

Tanpa merasa salah, Guanlin mengangkat bahunya. "Mana tau Hyung juga naksir Ahreum."

"Ngaco kamu."

Lagi-lagi Guanlin mengangkat bahunya, seolah mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang amat sepele.

"Yah, baguslah kalo nggak," simpulnya ringan. "Soalnya, aku rasa... aku bener-bener suka sama Ahreum-ssi."

TBC

.

.

.

Yooo chapter 5! Disaat kalian mengira fic ini sudah mati mungkin wkwkwk akhirnya saya bisa update lagi. Akhirnya ada pernyataan suka, tapi baru satu dari tiga pihak hahahaa. Karena itu untuk kedepannya alurnya akan lebih cepat. Semoga kalian gak keburu kebosanan ya wkwkw. Pengennya juga update sering-sering, tapi apa daya dunia berkata lain /sok dramatis amat.

Terrrrima kasih untuk cinta"ku sekalian yang masih membaca, memfollow, fav & review! Setiap komen dari kalian amat sangat saya hargai dan hormati, terima kasih sudah mau mendukung fic gaje ini muumumumumu :**** Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ;)


End file.
